


HP Drabble Night 05/22/04

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 1: Harry and Neville take a dip in the lake.<br/>Drabble 2: Harry has an order for Lucius.<br/>Drabble 3: Harry and Snape get into an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HP Drabble Night 05/22/04

**Harry/Squid - "Wait... That's not *insert name here*'s foot" - PG - 115 words**

Harry slid over the muddy bank, settling into the cool pool of water lit by the nearly full moon. He glanced behind him to see the trepid face of the other boy behind him.

"But, Harry," Neville whispered, worriedly, "What about the... things... in here?"

Harry smiled back at Neville, a smile teasing his lips, "They won't bother us," he said confidently.

Neville slipped into the water behind Harry, timidly looking around him. "Are you sure, Harry?" He asked once more.

"Oh yeah, no problem," Harry assured him once more.

All of a sudden Harry stiffened; something had brushed up the inside of his leg. His eyes widened. "Wait... That's not your foot... Is it?"

\- - - - -

 **Malfoy/Potter - Make it worth my while – PG13 - 150 words**

Lucius Malfoy knelt before Harry Potter, his silver cane leaning against the wall beside him. His blonde hair draped around his face like a veil, as his eyes settled on the scuffed boots of the other man.

"Lucius, really," came Harry's commanding voice. "Stand up already. No use groveling."

Lucius raised his eyes to meet with Harry's as he stood up. "Yes, my Lord," he said quietly.

Harry's lips formed into a satisfied smirk. "Give me your cane," he demanded, several uses for it slipping through his mind.

Lucius complied easily, placing the snake-headed cane delicately into Harry's waiting hands, once again, lowering his eyes.

"Lucius," Harry began again, "Might I borrow this? Tonight?"

Lucius' lips formed a thin line, he hated parting with his cane.

"Oh, come on," Harry said, sliding the cane over Lucius' abdomen, settling on the waist of his trousers. "I'll make it worth your while."

\- - - - -

 **Snape/Harry - Your good Intentions slowly turn to bitterness" - PG - 192 words**

Harry slammed the door behind him, effectively hiding Snape from his sight. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried.

He had spent the last few hours trying to explain himself to the other man, who simply wouldn't take Harry's word for anything. It wasn't as if he had lied to Snape. In fact he had done every thing in his power to be as honest and straightforward with the man.

It was just that Snape was too private, too distant to even think of trusting someone other than himself. He had too much to hide and simply wouldn't risk trusting a word of his life into any other person. Not even the only man he wanted to tell within the last twenty years of his life. He didn't want to endanger him.

Harry fell against the door and slid to the floor. "I thought you cared!" He called to the other man, the bitterness filling his mind. "Didn't you know?" He continued, his voice near a whisper. "I love you."

Snape, on the other side of the door, closed his eyes in pain. If only Harry knew how much he did care.


End file.
